A Mad Halloween TeaParty
by Ash-Hamilton
Summary: In the worl of Wonderland, it's follow the Queen's rules or off with your head. But when the March Hare and Mad Hatter decide to have a Halloween party without the Queen knowing, the Cheshire Cat starts a bit of planning himself. Now, it's up to Alice to
1. Chapter 1

A Mad Halloween Tea Party

It was an eventful time of the year, next to Christmas and New Years. Halloween was probably the most exciting too. Everyone across Wonderland, from the small momewraths to the mighty Queen of Hearts, would decorate their homes and spend their evenings on creating the perfect Halloween costume. Each year, everyone would come to the castle and have a huge Halloween party... But this year, a few of our characters had a plan of their own.

The March Hare stood on a rickety ladder, shook his bottom and danced as he hung up streamers from tree to tree. The Mad Hatter standing on the ground trying his best to keep the ladder from falling over as the March Hare danced up a storm.

"So, do you have any idea of what you are going to be for Halloween?" the March Hare asked.

"Why I certainly do," said the Mad Hatter in a trembled voice, his eyes looking at the ladder in fear it would fall on him. "Do you have your idea yet?"

"I certainly do too!" the March Hare replied. "Just too bad your idea wont be as good as mine."

"How could you say such a thing?" the Mad Hatter fowled. "You don't even know what my idea is to begin with!"

"True, true. That's definitely true."

The Mad Hatter laughed as he helped the March Hare down from the ladder. They looked around the opening, they were quite satisfied with all of the decorating they have done.

Streamers of assorted Halloween colours hung from tree to tree. A large banner hung, reading, 'A Halloween Tea Party'. And in smaller letters under it, it read, 'Please do not let the Queen of Hearts know about this'. For if the Queen did know about another party, she would get quite furious, making her lose her temper and off with someone's head. The March Hair and the Mad Hatter (nor anyone else would want their head to roll...

Strutting down a path way, humming a tune and giving a skip to his step, the Cheshire Cat made his way to the March Hare's. A gleeful smile spread across his face, and his eyes a cat like feature. Opening a small wooden gate with the push of his tail, he enters to opening of the March Hare's home. He looked around and smiled with glee. He's so proud of himself, going against what the Queen wants and hopes to make her mad for the next month is exactly what he wants. He spotted the March Hare and the Mad Hatter over at the table. A large, orange table clothe was spread over it. But the table was so big, the March Hair spent the last three night sewing many orange table clothes togther to make one. The table was decorated with Halloween shaped confetti and festive dish wear.

"Well, isn't this just lovely?" the Cheshire Cat squealed, clapping his hands. The Mad Hatter was the first to turn around. Facing the Cat, he placed his hands on his hips pouted. "My, my, aren't you late?"

"Yes, yes. Very late indeed," the March Hare added.

"Oh, and my apologies, but you certainly have done a marvelous job on your own. It couldn't have looked better with or without my help." The Cheshire Cat really didn't care much on how decorative it al looked. He was just looking forward on how mad the Queen was going to get.

The March Hair and Mad Hatter giggled. "You like our decorating?" The March Hare said happily.

The Mad Hatter got excited. "Then maybe we should add some more decorations? Maybe some more lights over there, and put some dancing jack o lanterns on the fence!"

The Cheshire Cat walked over to the two. He placed his hand on the Mad Hatter's shoulder, "Now, you wouldn't want to over kill it, would you?"

"I guess not," said the March Hair. Even though he did like the Mad Hatter's idea.

"And I do hope that everyone has their costumes ready for tomorrow night?" The Cat asked.

The March Hair and the Mad Hatter looked at each other. "We most certainly do." said the March Hare.

"Yes, yes," said the Mad Hatter.

The Chestier Cat looked around, "And where is the Dorm Mouse? Did he not come? Or is he also running late?"

The Mad Hatter plumped his head on his hands as did the March Hare. "He probably fell asleep on his way here," replied the Mad Hatter. "What a shame."

"Oh well. Let's just hope he makes it tomorrow night." said the Cat. The three nodded at the Cat's words and worried about the Dorm Mouse no more.

As the three continued on their plans, plans were being made else where. The Queen had her servants decorate the castle from top to bottom. Red and black was the theme colour the Queen chose, as it is all year round. The King tried his best to get the Queen to pick some different colours, but as always, it is the Queen's way. Her party was to be the best, as it was every other year. Only because she was the only one who had parties. She was the only one who was authorized to have parties, by her demands of course.

Festive decorations and foods were set, music was picked out. The lighting was perfect, and the Queen's costume was ready to go.

"This year shall be the best Halloween party we've had yet. Every one is going to love it, and it is going to be the talk across the Kingdom until Christmas." With a chuckle, the Queen cooled herself with a hand held fan. She peered around the room, making sure that every one of her card-servants was working their hardest. How happy she would be if she could spot someone who was slacking, just a reason for her to lose her temper and chop someone's head off.

As the sun went down, it went silent across Wonderland, everyone was sleeping in their beds, happily waiting for the next day to come. Everyone except for one. A young girl still stayed awake, pacing up and down in her room trying to figure out what to be for Halloween.

Every idea that came up to her she would tun down and say it wasn't good enough. She was going to be the youngest there, and she had to impress everyone with what a fantastic mind and imagination she had. Poor Alice, it was nearly midnight on Hallow's Eve, and not a single idea was good enough for her. Leaving her only hours to make a costume before the Halloween party. With a soft sigh, Alice fell onto her bed, shoving her face into her pillow. This isn't the first time, not the second, but the fifth time she's tried this, suffocating herself in her pillow They say that your life flashes before you when you die. Alice is hoping that the greatest idea will pop into her head before she passes out from lack of oxygen.

"Alice, please, your going to make your face turn red again. You know how you make your mother worry when you try these silly stunts," her sister said.

Alice didn't even here her sister come in. But she knew that her sister possibly couldn't understand. In Alice's time, Halloween wasn't even invented yet, only in the word on Wonderland did it exist.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing, worry about what you're doing. Isn't it rude to barge into other peoples bed rooms with out knocking?" Alice snapped.

"Alice, what has gotten into you? You have been so very rude these past few days," her sister sighed.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion." Alice said, rolling over on her bed and sitting upright.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. Mother thinks your going through a womanly time, but you shouldn't be this bad. Please talk to–"

"I also didn't ask for you to butt into my business. What's been on my mind has nothing to do with you. I tried telling you, but just told me it was nonsense..."

"Alice, I wish I could understand this Halloween thing, but it just doesn't exist."

Alice almost screamed in fury. She picked up a pillow and hurled it at her sister as hard as she could throw. "You'll never understand. Just go and think that I'm crazy! Lock me up in an asylum and see if I care! But leave me alone!"

Alice's sister was shocked. Not only did she get a pillow wailed at her, but her sister was throwing her first tantrum. "Alice..."

"Now please leave, let me be as I think of what I am going to be for Halloween. And let mother know that I not having womanly problems. Thank you..." Alice pushed her sister out of her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned herself against the door, picking the pillow up off the floor and held it to her chest. 'Why am I acting like such a witch...' Alice thought to herself...

And that's when it hit her. "It's perfect!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Alice's family sighed. "I tried mother." Alice's sister said.

"It's okay my dear, I think Alice is just a little too wild with her imagination," Mother replied.

"I told you we should have sent her to boarding school," said Father.

"Oh shush Father. Alice is a bright child, she just needs to get out more." Mother sighed, picking up a tiny tea cup and sipped from it.

The Mad Hatter awoke with a startle and shot up in his bed. A loud racket was coming from the next room. The Mad Hatter slowly climbed out of bed, reaching for his cane that sat next to the door. Twisting the brass door knob, the racket from the next room stopped. The Mad Hatter swung the door open, jumped into the next door and flicked on the lights.

"Get out and show yourself!" The Mad Hatter shouted. He looked around the room. It was a silent mess. The room was flipped up side down, the furniture was out of place, the stuff from the closet was spread all over the. An umbrella, a basket ball, coats and cloaks, boxes and many hat; empty cans of cream soda, tea bags, papers and old decorations from various holidays. The light was on in the closet. The Mad Hatter's eyes opened up widely, and crept toward the closet. His latest prize possession was in that closet... his Halloween costume.

With anger filling inside of him, his hands gripped around the cane and his eyes crossed. He gritted his teeth and ran at the closet, raising the cane above his hand and let out a loud battle cry type yell. Just before he swung the cane, he stopped and yelled again. Except this yell was more of a scream of surprise. Easily recognizing the thief, he almost decided o continue on attacking with his cane.

Looking back at the Mad Hatter was the March Hare. He too let out a loud scream. As the two stood there and had themselves a good scream and shriek, the Mad Hatter dropped the cane and attacked the March Hare.

"You're trying to wreck my Halloween costume! You cheater!" the Mad Hatter grabbed an ear and took a swing at the March Hare.

"No, no!" the March Hair pleaded as he dodged the Mad Hatter's fist. "You aren't being very civil! Let me tall–"

"I'll tell you what being civil is!" The Mad Hatter took another swing, bonking the poor Hare in the nose.

"Waaah!" The March Hair creamed. "It stings!"

The Mad Hatter looked at the Match Hair, letting go of the rabbit's ear. The March Hare fell to the ground and wiggled a bit, cuffing his hands to his nose. "How could you!" cried the March Hair.

"I thought you would have dodged it," said that Mad Hatter.

The March Hare wiggled a bit more before he sat upright and removed his hands from his face, "Is it bleeding?"

"No," answered the Mad Hatter. "It'll be fine."

"No it wont!" You.." The March Hare sniffed, making his nose tingle and burn.

The Mad hatter bent down and kissed the March Hare on the nose. "You'll be fine. But what where you doing here?"

The March Hair stood up. "I was trying to find my... shoes."

"Your... shoes?"

"Yes, my shoes."

"But what do you call those on your feet?"

"Oh stop it!" The March Hare snapped. "I didn't see it, so you can stop worrying."

As bad as the March Hare was being, he knew he wasn't being very civil himself. The Mad Hatter took the Hare's hand and pulled him out of the closet. "I want you to clean this all up, now," said the Hatter.

"But, it's so late, it'll take me so long. And then I would need to walk back home."

"Well, you should have thought of that before," said the Hatter. "But I'll help you, and then you can sleep over." The March Hare lightened up. Together the two started to clean up. And this also gave the Mad Hatter a chance to organize his closet.

Meanwhile, Alice was measuring, hemming, cutting and sewing like mad. She knew she should have went to bed, but her costume was the first thing on her list to do. She gathered all of the black and purple material she could find. She even went out of her way to raid her sisters closet. Alice's fingers hurt, her eyes were getting droopy, and she wasn't even close to being half done.

"Aaargh!" Alice screamed. "Why can't I have a sewing machine!" Alice threw done the piece of fabric with the needle still attached.

A light knock was heard on the door. Alice looked to it without a reply. She didn't want to be caught being awake at such a time. The door slightly opened, and her sisters voice whispered threw . "Alice, may I come in?"

"What do you want?" Alice said hastily.

"I want to know if I can help? And... I'm sorry about before..."

Alice feel silent. She knew she could use the help, but nor did she want any one else there. Plus, she has her sisters funeral clothing, veils, and gloves.

"You won't get mad at me?" Alice asked, her voice more calm.

"I promise," her sister answered. The door was pushed open. Alice's sister looked around the room. Garments, veils, gloves, shoes, beads, spools of thread and hats were scattered everywhere. She easily recognized her own garments in there, but she was going to keep her promise. She sat down on the bed next Alice, took her hands in hers and pulled her close.

"Alice, what are you trying to do? Please tell me," Alice's sister asked calmly.

Alice was leaning against her sister, her head on her chest, her hand in her sisters. "Well I tried to tell you before. But you only got mad at me."

"I... I wasn't listening before Alice. But now I'm going to listen, and try to understand."

Alice pulled away from her. Pushing away some of the garments on the bed, she pulled out a small sketch book. Flipping through, she showed a picture to her sister. It was a sketch Alice did of what her costume is to look like.

"I want to make this for a party I'm going to tonight," Alice said.

"Well, if it's tonight, we best as well shake a leg," Her sister replied...

The Queen pranced about her room in a long black dress. The skirt was enormous as it was in the latest style. Bigger the dress, the more fashionable it was. Red frills lined the garment. Big, red, plush hearts with black frill made the design for her chest. A red bow tied together at the back. Long sleeves and red gloves. The Queen smiled wickedly in the mirror.

"And all it needs is a finishing touch," she said. The Queen went to her closet and pulled out a tall, pointy, black hat. Looking herself over again in the mirror, the Queen laughed. "I will be the spotlight of the party!"

The March Hare plumped down onto the Mad Hatter's bed, sinking into the plushness of it. "I certainly am beat. It's amazing on how much stuff you have in just one little closet."

"Oh, I know. My mother always did tell me I had a knack for keeping things organized," the Hatter said, laughing at himself. He dug through his dresser to find a night gown the March hare could use.

The March Hare rolled his eyes at the Hatter's words. He didn't think he was organized at all. Who keeps that much junk in a closet?

The Hatter jumped onto the bed, startling the Hare. The Mad Hatter giggled. "It's been so long since someone has slept over. This is so exciting!"

"Well, let's just hope we get enough rest before the party. I don't want to be like the Dorm Mouse and fall asleep..."

"Now, now," protested the Hatter. "Let's not pick on the Dorm Mouse. It's rude to gossip about some one."

The Hare sighed. "You're right. My apologies." The Mad Hatter gave the March Hare the night gown. As the March Hare changed, the two giggled and laughed in excitement. The two curled up in bed and sat there awake. Unfortunately, the two spent so much time and energy being awake, the two were not sleepy an more. The Hatter turned his head and looked at the March Hare.

"Are you sleeping yet?" whispered the Mad Hatter.

"No, not yet. Are you?" whispered back the March Hare.

"No."

"Well, isn't this convenient," said the Hare. The two fell silent. The room was dark except for whatever light was coming from the window, casting shadows around the room.

"Does your nose still hurt?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"I don't know. I can't fell it."

"Well, if you can't feel it, then of course you can't feel it if it hurts."

The March Hare poked his nose. The Hare made a small yelp, "It still hurts. And it's gotten really swollen."

The Mad Hatter felt bad. He shouldn't have hit the March Hare so hard. He sat up in bed and turned on the table lamp, only giving off very little light.

"Let me see it," said the Hatter. When he looked at the Hare, he was covering his nose with the blanket.

"But it hurts. I wouldn't be surprised if it was big and blue with puss squirting out," cried the March Hare.

"Now don't let's be silly!" exclaimed the Mad Hatter.

The Hare pulled his nose from the blanket and showed the Hatter. It wasn't pussing, Nor was it big and blue. "It looks fine," said the Mad Hatter. "You just look a bit drunk."

"Drunk?"

"Yes. You're nose is very red."

"Oh my." The March Hare started to pull up the blanket again. But the Mad Hatter leaned forward and kissed the March Hare on the nose again. Although the Hare's nose was numb, he still felt the soft kiss on his red nose.


	2. A Mad Halloween TeaParty Part II

**A Mad Halloween tea Party part 2**

The sun came above the hill tops, and Alice and her sister were still up. Alice stood in front of a mirror, standing straight as she could, her arms stretched out.

"Alice, does it still feel too tight around the waste?"

"A little. But I think it looks good like it is."

"Well, if you say so. Just let me stick in the last few pins." She stuck in a few small, silver pins ever so carefully not to poke Alice. Half of the dress was complete. All it needed was for the frills and add-ons to be sewn on, and for parts to be sewn together that is currently being held together by pins. As Alice's sister did the sewing on the dress, Alice worked on the cloak, a hat, gloves and shoes. Both of them were extremely tired, but all the hard work was going to pay off soon... Well, for Alice it would.

"You can take it off now Alice. I need to sew it now." Alice carefully took off the dress, making sure not to poke herself with a pin and hope that non of the pins would all out.

"I'm so happy we're almost done," Alice said yawning.

Alice's sister looked around the room, it was a mess. Cut up clothes were everywhere. She said a small prayer in her head hoping that her parents wouldn't come in and see this.

"Alice, why not go to my room and sleep. I'll stay here and finish your dress."

"But," Alice started. She wanted to stay, she would feel bad making her sister do the work. "But..."

Alice's sister shook her head. "No buts, your tired. And you can't go to a party exhausted." Alice looked at her sister.. She was right after all. That last thing she wanted was to be asleep next to the Dorm Mouse. It would be rude to go a party and fall asleep.

Alice looked at her sister as she was leaving the room. Closing the door behind her, she headed down the hall and into her sisters room. Climbing into the bed, she closed her eyes, curling up in the blanket and feel asleep.

The Cheshire Cat strutted down a bricked path to the castle. Swinging a cane in his hand, he hummed his tune and smiled the way he smiles. As he walked up to the castle gates, he was stopped by two card-soldiers. One being the ten of spades, the other being a four of diamonds.

"Halt!" said the Spade.

"No one is allowed to enter the castle grounds until tonight!" said the Diamond.

"Oh! Now, now." said the Cat. "I'm sure you could just let one person in. I am a close friend to the Queen you know."

The Spade and the Diamond looked at each other.

"I have seen you before, but never have I heard of you from the Queen." said the Diamond.

"The Queen did not say she was expecting anyone." said the Spade.

"She gave us strict orders not to allow any one in." said the Diamond.

The Cheshire Cat sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, if the Queen said so. I guess I will find another time to come by then."

The Cat walked away, the card-soldiers watching him leave. The Cat laughed at himself. Once he got out of sight from the card-soldiers, he walked off the path an into the bushes. He walked a ways and back to the castle wall. There was another opening, but there were more guards. This wasn't going to stop him, he walked up to the wall and walked through it and into the castle grounds. Looking around the yard, the place was decorated from top to bottom with Halloween decorations. Nothing ne though, the Queen had used the same decorations for every Halloween party the she has ever put on.

The Cat walked up to the Castle. He went onto the castle the same way he got through the castle wall. He snickered as he moved on. He knew exactly where the Queen could be at this time. Sitting on her fat rump eating breakfast and making herself even more round.

"Why, good morning your Majesty!" said the Cheshire Cat as he entered the room.

The Queen dropped her fork onto her plate, her mouth dropped open. The card-guards raised there spears, waiting for the Queens orders. The Queen immediately lost her temper. "What are you doing here! How did you get in!"

The Cheshire Cat remained calm. "Now, now my Majesty. My apologies for interrupting your breakfast. But I was just curious to know how you were making progress on your Halloween party. After all, I do hope it turns out better then the other one. Wouldn't that just be totally bugging if it didn't?"

"What!" the Queen roared. "What other party!"

The Cat smiled. He looked own at his wrist, pulling back the sleeve of his jacket, he read the time on his watch. "Oh my, look at the time. I should be going."

"What party! If you don't tell me now I will lose my temper and you will–"

The Cat started to fade away. "I'll talk to you later my Majesty." And with that said, the Cat was gone. The Queen let out a loud growl and demanded that everything in the castle that had to do with the Halloween party be checked over. She even went out of her way to hire a designer. The whole castle was to be gone over and made perfect. There was no way she was going to be over done by another party...

The Dorm Mouse sat up, brushing the leaves from his bottom. "I must have fallen asleep," he said to himself. He shrugged it off and started to make his way back home to retrieve his Halloween costume.

The March Hare was the first to wake. He rolled out of bed and got dressed. He looked into the mirror to check his nose, which was no longer red, just sore... And a bit bruised looking. He crept across the room, opening and closing the door quietly as he left the room. He had to go home and prepare for tonight. The best thing he could do was let the Mad Hatter sleep in from such a night.

The March Hare looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my," he said. It was almost noon, which didn't leave him much time.

Alice rolled off the bed hitting the floor hard. Pillows, blankets and all fell on top of her. Right away, Alice needed to know what time it was. She climbed out from the knot of sheets and ran back down the hall to her room.

Sitting on the bed, her sister was folding the garments that were somehow saved by Alice's scissor craze. She looked beat, dark circles under her eyes, her face rather light in colour.

"Oh my, you look awful!" Alice exclaimed. "You look..." And then, another idea came to Alice. Now that she had her costume done, she needed make-up. Alice smiled.

"I finished about an hour ago. I was going to come get you, but you needed your sleep," her sister said.

"Where is it?" Alice said looking around.

"I hung it in the closet so it wouldn't wrinkle," Alice's sister replied. She opened the doors to the closet, and Alice's eyes lit.

"Oh! Thank you!" Alice laughed. She pulled the dress from the closet and danced in front of the mirror holding it up to herself. "It's absolutely marvelous!"

"I think you could start anew trend," Alice's sister joked. "Now don't just stand there, put it on!"

Alice scrambled out of her gown and put on a clean pair of underwear; stockings and under garments. Slipping the dress over her head, she slipped on her gloves while her sister buttoned her up in the back. Alice slipped on her shoes, and hat.

"It's perfect!" Alice jumped in excitement. She turned to her sister and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for being cross with you earlier."

"It's quite alright Alice," her sister replied. "It's already three o'clock. You should get going."

"Three o'clock? I best be going... But what if mother notices that I'm gone? I wont be there for dinner?"

"I'll cover for you. Now get going."

"And you go to sleep."

"I certainly will."

Alice left the room. She ran down the hall way. Making sure evert step was lightly taken. She came upon a door with a brass framed mirror on it. It was her mothers room. Alice gripped the door knob with her hand and slowly turned it. Peeking in the room before she entered, Alice looked around to see if any one was in there. She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. Tip-toeing across the room, she made her way to her mothers dresser. Looking into the mirror, she only imagined what she could do to her face with her mothers make-up. She looked at all the small bottles and jars that covered the top of the dresser. Perfumes, powders, pastes and brushes. Alice first looked for the whitest powder she could find. Then the darkest. She was so lucky that she even found a purple that matches the purple on her dress. Next she looked at he lip stick. So many different shades. She grabbed a dark red, a brown, and a light pink. The pink wouldn't do good for her costume, but it come useful for future causes.

Alice stuffed the make up into the pockets of her dress. Just as she was leaving, something caught her eye. In a small open chest box, was her mothers jewelry. Alice dug through the small box and pulled out a necklace of red beads. Alice stuffed the beads into her pocket and ran back to the door. Peeking into the hallway, Alice made sure that the hallway was clear before she ran off.

The Cheshire Cat was quite happy with himself. He could only imagine how mad the Queen is at that moment. He walked through the forest until he came to a small hole in the ground, just big enough to stuff something in and out of. He looked at his watch again.

"Any moment now," he said to himself. Once the hands on the watch struck four o'clock, a small muffle came from the hole. . . And out came Alice.

"You're right on time," said the Chestier Cat.

Alice looked at the cat from the ground. She didn't know why the Cat was there, maybe to greet her? "Oh, I was worrying that I was going to be late," she said standing up. The Cat looked at Alice up and down. The dress she had on made her much more appealing then the modern day clothing she would wear.

"Oh no," smiled the Cat. "Would you like to join me on my way to the March Hare's?" Alice was rather confused, the Cheshire Cat usually did things on his own.

Alice gave a look of suspicion to the Cat. "Why not..." she said smoothly. The Cat smiled. "But where is your costume?" asked Alice. "Where we not to come in a costume?"

"Oh yes. My costume. Wouldn't want to forget about that." The Cat took a bow, and instantly his garments changed from the striped suit to a black and white Joker's out fit. Curled-toed shoes, white satin gloves, a joker hat, a color with it's own unique design with bells, and everything trimmed in black frill.

Alice loved it. If only her costume was that easy to make.

"Shall we go?" asked the Cat, offering his arm to Alice.

"Let's," answered Alice. She wrapped her arm in his and the two were off.

The Dorm Mouse got back to his house a little around 4:15. He would have to run if he wanted to make it to the March Hare's on time. He sorted through his closet and pulled out a plastic bag, tied together with a blue lace at the top. He didn't bother changing into his costume now, he had to hurry to the Hare's. He stepped into his kitchen and grabbed a biscuit and left. He scuttled down the path to the Hare's and into the woods. He ran for a little while, but all the running made him sleepy right away. The Dorm Mouse stopped and leaned against a tree. Somehow this all seemed like deja vu. A he munched on his biscuit and started to doze off.

A shuffle in the bushes startled the Mouse awake. His ears perked, but only the leaves of the bushes could be heard. The Mouse squinted a bit, looking at the tops of the bushes, he saw the tops of two heads wearing black hats.

"Uhmm... Hello?" called out the mouse tiredly.

Up popped Tweedle Dum. "Why, hello."

Tweedle Dee popped next. He bobbed Tweedle Dum on the head with a fist and shook his finger at him. "Tsk tsk. We aren't supposed to talk!"

"Ohp!" Tweedle Dum covered his mouth. "But you just talked!" he mumbled through his fingers.

"Ohp!" Tweedle Dee covered his mouth with his hands too.

The both of them looked at the Dorm Mouse sitting next to a tree. The hopped out of the bushes and stood on the left and right of the Dorm Mouse. The Dorm Mouse looked up at the two. They had white paint on the faces, with big red cheeks. A black star was under one eye; The left on Tweedle Dee and the right on Tweedle Dum. They each wore a black striped white out fit, black shoes, white gloves and black hats.

The two smiled down on the Mouse. They each grabbed the Dorm Mouse by under the arm and picked him up. Holding the Mouse off the ground, they ran off to the March Hare's laughing on the way.

The Mad Hatter didn't wake until five o'clock. He took a bubble bath and pampered himself good, shaving his legs and polishing his nails. He even tried brushing his hair, although it didn't do much good, it got messy right away. He put on clean socks and underwear, made his bed and made a late lunch. After eating, he made his way to the closet that was raided the previous night. Moving a small ladder to the far left wall, he climbed it, reaching for a small box up on the top shelf. Taking the box with him, he left the closet and sat on the couch. He clapped his hands and pulled the lid off the box. He pulled out a frilly black dress, a frill apron, a blond curly wig, black tights and shiny black shoes.

The Hatter giggled and got dressed...

It was around six o'clock by the time Alice and the Cheshire Cat got to he March Hare's. There were already others there, such as the momewraths, the umbrella-birds, the Pumpkin Choir, Dodo the Mayor, and of course, the March Hare.

"Welcome, welcome!" the March Hare called over to Alice and the Cheshire Cat.

Alice and the Cat took a seat at the table and poured themselves a cup of tea. "This seems to be going well," said Alice. "The music is going and people are enjoying themselves."

Although the Cat thought it was rather boring. He wanted to see something to happen. It wasn't going to be long until he played out the rest of his plans. . . But just where was the Mad Hatter?

Soon enough, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum came along, dragging the Dorm Mouse with them. They dropped the Dorm Mouse off at the table next to Alice and the Chestier Cat and ran off inside the house.

"Why good evening," said Alice to the Dorm Mouse.

"You look tired," said the Cat.

The Dorm Mouse yawned, " Hmmm... Yes. Not enough sleep... not enough." The Dorm Mouse crossed his arms on the table and dropped his head in them. "Not enough sleep..." he mumbled, "Not enough. . . "

Alice sighed. She looked at the biscuits and other goodies that were spread across the table. She would have loved to eat one, but she hasn't been able to eat anything in Wonderland since her incident with the Queen and her trial. It was far too dangerous to anything. Alice's mouth began to water.

"Why not eat one?" asked the Cat.

"Oh, for a reason."

The Cat chuckled. He took Alice by the hand, "Would you care to dance?"

"Why certainly," Alice replied. The Cat held her hand and walked her to an open space. The Pumpkin Choir started to play their instruments, the melody filling the ears of everyone their. It seemed to be more of a ball then a tea party!

The March Hare figured that the Mad Hatter would be coming soon, so it would be best if he was to change into his costume now. It was going to be the best. The idea came from the Chestier Cat, he said it was going to beat the Hatter's costume for sure.

The Hare stripped down, he put on a ladies pair of underwear and some fish net stockings. A black body suit that was much similar to a ladies bathing suit. He put on a curly, red wig, white satin gloves with cuffs, and a shiny pair of black shoes. Some lip stick and eye-shadow. He let his ears flop out and his tail pop through the butt of the body suit.

The March Hare looked himself in the mirror. His costume was looking good so far, but he felt a bit... flat. He skittered into his kitchen and pulled out a melon. He cut it in half and stuffed into the chest part of his body suit. He skittered back into his bed room and looked into the mirror again. He spun in a circle and took a few poses.

"You look marvelous!" he said to his reflection and he blew a kiss. He was quite satisfied with his costume. "You look just like they do in the magazines." And off he went back outside.

The Mad Hatter knew he was going to be late, but his costume took so much care and time into making it look pretty. It only took him a half hour to do his make-up... He looked himself over in his mirror. He practiced his walking on heels, and took a few poses in front of his camera for feature look backs.

"Oh Chestier Cat, you really know your Halloween costumes," the Mad Hatter said. He felt like he was ready to go. He grabbed his purse and scooted out the door and off to the March Hare's.

The Queen definitely knew who wasn't there. Even some of her own guards were missing. She grabbed the White Rabbit by the collar and shook him about.

"Why isn't every one here at MY party!" she roared. "Is my party boring!"

"Wh-why no, my Queen," choked out the White Rabbit. "They must be.. Just running late."

"They better be late. If I find out some one skipped my party..." She roared, letting go of the card. Her hands making tight fists. "If they skipped my party, I'll lose my temper and they'll lose their heads!"

Alice was quite shocked at he Hare's costume. He was wearing far less clothing then what she has for under garments. But it was very funny. Alice stopped dancing in order to keep herself from falling over laughing. The Cheshire Cat was quite amused, for the March Hare actually did what the he told him to do. But where is that Mad Hatter? He got one going, but he needed the other.

"What on earth are you?" asked Alice.

"Why, I'm a super model baby,' said the March Hair.

Alice couldn't stop laughing. Even the Cheshire Cat laughed at the March Hare. He was doing nothing more but making a fool of himself.

The Hare gave look at the Cheshire Cat. The Hare didn't say anything. He and the Cat made a promise not to tell anyone that the Cat as giving out costume idea's.

But Alice's laughing turned into a even more shock when she saw the Mad Hatter arrive. Alice almost cracked in half. She wouldn't ever forget this night.

The Mad Hatter walked up to the others and curtsied. "How are we all doing this fine Halloween night?"

Alice laughed, "You look like my mothers maids. Except–" Alice couldn't finish, she was just laughing too hard.

Although, the March Hare was rather surprised. Why did he also dress up as a girl? The Mad Hatter caught sight of the March Hare hastily. He looked the Hare up and down. The Hare did have a good costume, but the Mad Hatter was sure that his was better... was it?

"Alice, who has the better costume?" pouted the Mad Hatter asked.

Alice was giggling. "I'm not sure. You both have... unique idea's for a costume!"

"Like I said, I have will-and have-the better costume," said the March Hare.

"Now, now," said the Cheshire Cat. "Let's just get along. I'm sure you'll figure out who has the better costume soon enough."

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare stared at each other. Alice stopped laughing to notice how serious the two looked. "I think I'll eave you two alone..." Alice said.

Alice wandered into the Hare's house. She looked around the to find the nearest bathroom. Meanwhile, the Cheshire Cat decides to do a some more mischief. He wandered away from the a March Hare's Halloween Party and walked down the dirt path.

The Queen sat on her throne, one hand keeping her head up. Everyone at the party would have a good time if they wouldn't feel so nervous. If they weren't doing something, the Queen would probably cut off their head. There was even people hiding in the bathrooms. The Card-guards were sneaking off one by one into the court yard just to escape the tense feeling the Queen was giving off.

The Queen was startled when the Cheshire Cat appeared before her. The Cat bowed down to hand and knee before the Queen.

"What are you doing here!" the Queen snarled, slamming a fist on the arm of the chair.

"I was just wondering how your party was going," said the Cat. He grinned. "Your party is going well, is it not?"

The Queen growled. She ripped the hat off her head and threw it to the floor. "Of course it is!"

"Well, if it was such a good party, I guess I should stay here. But I have a much better party to be at right now."

"WHAT!" The Queen threw fists into the air. "Who could possibly be having a better party then me!"

"Why, the March Hare is," said the Cat. His grin was sinful.

"The March Hare?" The Queen was furious! And the Cheshire Cat was loving it! "Guards! GUARDS!"

The party guests huddles against the walls as a full deck a of card-soldiers filed in, starting with the ace all the way to the Jack. They lined up in four rows, each row was it's own suit.

"Off to the March Hare's! Immediately!"

The Cheshire Cat laughed as he watched the Queen's card army march off.

Alice sat next to the Dorm Mouse at the party, sipping a cup of tea. The party was going good, only if you ignored that Dorm Mouse was asleep, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were having an argument about who has the bast Halloween costume, and everyone there wouldn't possibly have an interesting thing to say to keep Alice interested. She wondered where the Cheshire Cat went, when she came back from the bathroom, he was gone. She looked at the cookies again. She imagined that she ate one, growing very large. She would see all across the land. And down below was the party, She would stomp around and let everyone scream about; but very careful not to step on the Mad hatter or the March Hare!

As Alice let her mind wander, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare dueled it out. The fight turned out to an argument about who was the better girl rather then who had the best costume!

"I'm much more feminine looking then you," said the Hatter.

"You are not! Look at that big nose you have! Not a lady like feature to me," insulted the Hare.

"Well look at your hipless sides! I've never seen a woman look so manly!" laughed the Hatter.

"Well, you look very flat yourself!" the Hare said pointing to the Hatter's chest. "I've never seen a flat chested woman before!"

The Hatter looked at the Hare's fake breasts. "Yours do look good," he said. "But they're sticky and gross. So unattractive."

"So, I don't see you putting any extra effort then I did!" snarled the Hare.

"I certainly did!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," said the Hatter rather confidently. "I shaved my legs."

"You shaved your legs?" The Hare sulked, 'I should have shaved my legs...' he thought.

The Mad Hatter laughed. "And what have you done?"

"I'm wearing ladies underwear."

"Who's? Your mothers?"

The Chestier Cat returned to the party, but not where anyone could see him. He sat in a tree branch in one of the tree's that surrounded the Hare's house. He held his stomach as he laughed at the mad Hatter and the March Hare. As for Alice, she looked rather upset. He thought about going down to cheer her up, but his thought was scratched out when her heard the sound of marching in the distance.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" he sneered.

Alice got up from her chair as she heard a horn off in the distance. She looked at everyone else to see if anyone else had heard the horn.

"Dorm Mouse, did you hear that?" she said shaking him. "Dorm Mouse?"

"Uhmm... No, no." mumbled the Mouse. He turned his head away from Alice. "I heard nothing... I heard... nothing." And the Mouse was back asleep.

Alice looked around the surroundings, trying to picture where the sound came from. That's when she caught sight of the Cheshire Cat. She was peculiarly curious to know why he was there, and for how long?

The Cheshire Cat noticed right away that Alice had caught sight of him. He watched her as she walked closer to him.

"Oh Cheshire Cat," Alice ca;;ed up the tree. "Why are you over here in this tree?"

The looked down at Alice with an irritated look.

"Cat?"

The Cat sighed in annoyance. He leaped from the tree and landed before her. "You are so curious, Alice," he said. Alice was bothered by his words. The cat held out his hand and a small blue bag appeared. "It's a present for you."

"For me?"

"Take it, you'll be needing them later."

Alice took the small bag into her head and went to open it immediately. But the cat snatched it away from her.

"No, no," said the Cheshire Cat. "You can't open it just yet."

"Well..." Alice couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't open it now, but it was from the Cheshire Cat after all. "Okay..."

The Cat's ears twitched to the sound of marching getting closer. "Alice, why don't we go back to the party?" he said. He placed a hand on Alice's back and pushed her back to the party. Alice wasn't surprised to the Cat's behavior, he was always a hard one to understand. She looked at the bag again and plopped it into a pocket.

Alice took her seat next to the Dorm Mouse. 'He must be drugged or something, how can someone sleep so much' Alice thought. She was tempted to stick something in the Mouses ears, but she turned away.

"Excuse me, Cheshire Cat, but why were you sitting in the trees?"

The Cat looked at Alice, he should tell Alice what he had planned for everyone, but that would just ruin his fun. "Oh," sighed the Cat, "Nothing really." He looked at Alice. "I was just... wanted a good view of the Party." The Chestier Cat was obviously lying, and Alice new it.

"Oh?"

The Cat smirked, "Yeah."

A horn blew off in the distance, and this time not only Alice heard it. Everyone at the arty froze.

"The Queen's army is coming!" cried the Mayor. "Oh dear, I don't want to lose my head!"

"Run!" squeaked the momewraths.

"But how did the Queen find out!" hollered out the Pumpkin Choir.

Alice sat and watched everyone start a riot of panic. The Mad hatter and the march Hare were no where in sight. "Oh no!" Alice looked to the sleeping Dorm Mouse. "Oh, Dorm Mouse, wake up!" Alice shook him in her best efforts to wake him. "Dorm Mouse, wake up!"

Alice spun around to the Cheshire Cat, but not to her surprise, he was gone. Alice was so confused, she didn't know what to do.

"Dorm Mouse, wake up!" She shook him and tried pulling on his ear. Alice stomped her foot. She ran off into the crowed of frightened guests. Alice looked around for the Mad hatter and March Hare, but they were no where.

Another horn could be heard, alarming everyone. It was like watching the Titanic in person. Alice couldn't figure out why everyone was just running in circles rather then just running away, it was inane. Alice ran into the march Hare's home, in the living room Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were bouncing on the Hare's sofa, and little storm clouds were sipping around leaving puddles everywhere they went.

"March Hare?" Alice called out. "Mad Hatter?"

Alice raced up the stairs, she went into the Hare's room only to see that it has been entirely flipped up side down. The bed, tables and drawers were on the ceiling.

"This is such nonsense!" Alice took a quick glance out of the window and saw the army of cards maraud into the Hare's yard.

"Oh no!" Alice cried. She looked for a place to hide, but all of the furniture was on the ceiling. She quickly ran to the door and make her way down stairs. Unfortunately for Alice, the cards were already in the house and coming up the stairs.

Alice gasped and ran back into the room, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Oh, what do I do..." Alice slid down against the door onto her bum. "What do I do?" Alice started to cry. She was able to get out of the Queen's grip once, but how could she do it again?

She pulled her legs against her chest, feeling the lump in her pocket from the bag that the Cheshire Cat gave her. She didn't hesitate to opening it either. Before Alice got a chance to look in the bag, a large strike on the door made her jump.

"I know you're in there!" called a voice.

Alice didn't reply. She looked in the bag and saw a bunch of mushrooms of sorted colours, types and probably different tastes. Another strike on the door, this time a large dent was put in it. Alice scanned the room quickly, dashing towards the closet. It had no doors on it, but it would have to do.

Alice huddles in a corner of the closet. She looked at the bag of mushrooms again. She took in a deep breathe and seized a purple mushroom. She held it in her left hand. She looked at it rather oddly and knew it wasn't right. She placed the cookie into her right hand and ate it. Instantly she shrank to only a few inches high.

The card-soldiers broke down the door and stormed into the room. They too looked at how the furniture sat on the ceiling, but thought nothing of it. They sacked upon each other so they could reach the drawers and look under the bed.

'How could they possibly think that I have hid up there?' Alice thought to herself. Alice looked around the closet for a place to hide, for the card-soldiers will come to look in the closet eventually. She spotted a hole in the wall across the closet. It should be big enough for Alice to fit in. She went to grab her bag of mushroom, she'll be needing them later. Although Alice has shrunk many feet and inches, the bag of mushrooms stayed the same size. It was far too big for Alice to carry!

"Oh no," Alice groaned. She looked at the cards and to the bag. The card-soldiers where still occupied, looking for Alice in the upside down furniture. It gave Alice her chance. She climbed the bag and fell in. She picked of some pieces of the cookies and dropped them into pockets.

She popped her head out from the bag to see if anyone was looking, and when the close was clear, Alice bolted for the hole in the wall.

"Look there!" called out an Spade.

The other cards looked as the Spade made hast to grab Alice. She was still quite a ways away from the hole. She made her legs run as fast as she could across the floor.

"You're almost there!" Alice yelled out. She took a quick glance behind, seeing how the Spade bent down and plunged his hand out towards her. Alice took a mighty leap and slid into the hole, just in time to escape the Spade's grasp.

Alice fell, there was no floor for her to stand on. Her skirt puffed and let her touch the ground softly. She looked around in the darkness, the air around her was dusty and made her cough.

"I wonder which way I should go," she questioned herself. Alice squinted her eyes, hoping to see something in the darkness.

"How could you let her slip away!" cried a Diamond.

"Now what shall we tell the Queen and King?" said another Spade.

The Spade who ran after Alice jumped to his feet and looked at the other card-soldiers with worry in his face. "I don't know, I don't know!"

A Club shushed them all. "We'll tell them nothing!" The Diamond and two Spade's looked at him. "We can just say that she wasn't here and we never saw her."

The four of them nodded on this and agreed to their secret.

The Cheshire Cat followed the card army back to the castle, watching how the March Hare, Mad Hatter, Dorm Mouse and a few others were tied up as criminals. He laughed so hard tears where brought to his eyes.

Alice sighed in frustration. She looked up and saw little light from the hole above.

"Are you lost?"

Alice looked around, startled by the voice. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Are you lost?" the voice asked again. It wasn't a frightening voice, it sounded like someone had a cold/

"Can you help me find my way?" Alice called out.

"Sure can," the voice replied. "Follow me."

"But where are you?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I assume you can't see in the dark then. My apologies."

Alice continued to look where the voice acme from. "Yes," Alice said. "But, where are you?" she asked again.

Suddenly, light lightened the surroundings. Alice could obviously see that she was within the wall. That's when she caught site of, what must have been, where the voice was coming from. It was rather odd. It looked like a ball of pink and green fluff, a small face with black eyes. Arms and legs stuck out from it, showing no sign of an actual body.

Alice studied it, it was rather strange looking. "Please, can you show me the way out of here?"

"Just follow me."

"Just what are?"

"I'm a Dilth."

"A what?" Alice has never heard of a Dilth before.

"A Dilth. And what are you?"

"Why, I'm a little girl."

"No you're not," said the Dilth. It squinted it's small eyes and looked at Alice. "You're far too small to a little girl."

"Well, you shouldn't talk about things you wouldn't understand." Alice stomped her foot. "Now if you please. You said you would show me the way out of here."

"Ah, yes." The Dilth held up a small lamp and started to walk.

It was a long walk, but soon enough, they got to another hole in the wall. Alice peeked out to see where it lead to. Looking around, she saw that Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee was clear from the couch.

"This must lead into the den," said Alice.

"You must go save your friends," said the Dilth.

"What?" Alice spun around and looked at the Dilth. "What do you mean rescue?"

"The March Hare and the Mad Hatter were taken by the Queen's army. They'll probably lose their heads at dawn, you must hurry."

Alice dropped down and started to cry. "Oh, somehow this is all my fault."


End file.
